


Сборник драбблов

by Tanaquila



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Angst, Childhood, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaquila/pseuds/Tanaquila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов. Как написанных на заказ, так и оригинальных</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. О шалостях

Сначала мимо кровати прошествовала секира, следом, хихикая, проковылял щит. Тот самый, из дубовой ветви, который он хранил, как память. На пороге щит запнулся, секира предостерегающе зашипела. Торин перевернулся на другой бок, старательно делая вид, что спит. Племяннички!  
Когда он уходил на поиски лучшего пристанища, чем Синие горы, ему было не до семьи. Кили только учился ползать, Фили везде таскал его на руках и называл эльфийским червяком, с чем Торин был согласен. Уж больно младший сын Дис был щуплым для потомка Дурина. Когда он высказал это сестре, та предсказуемо схватилась за секиру.  
Сейчас, после нескольких лет безысходных странствий, печальных возвращений, пришлось оставить мысль о лучшем и довольствоваться тем, что было. Он дневал и ночевал в подгорных тоннелях, пытаясь разыскать что-нибудь ценней железа. Постепенно, когда упорство стало приносить скудные плоды, Торин окончательно переселился в чертоги и обнаружил, что подросшие племянники следуют за ним по пятам.  
Дис с семьей расположилась в покоях по соседству, как сестра короля. Она была всегда занята, а отец мальчишек вынужден был постоянно пропадать то в шахтах, то в кузнице. Это позволяло неугомонным мальчишкам не давать ему покоя. Первые несколько раз, заметив любопытные взгляды из-за угла, Торин злился и относил племянников сестре. Та только пожимала плечами и улыбалась. Торин никак не мог понять, как она, такая же вспыльчивая и упрямая, становилась бесконечно терпеливой, когда дело касалось этих шалопаев.  
- _Что поделаешь, дорогой брат, они лишь следуют за тем, кем восхищаются._  
\- Я не герой!  
\- Для них – ты величайший из героев после Дурина. Который делает все для процветания нашего народа, который приведет нас к победе. Будь терпелив. Они вырастут великими воинами.  
\- Но пока от них больше шума, чем пользы.  
\- Торин! Ты так долго не выпускал из рук оружие, что забыл – гномы не появляются из земли. Мои дети – твои племянники – хотят стать похожими на тебя. И стараются не докучать.  
Торин знал, что стараются: они не лезли к нему с расспросами, старались не шуметь, не попадаться на глаза.  
А он в ответ пытался не злиться, видят предки, изо всех сил. Постепенно привыкал. Но иногда терпения не хватало.  
Где-то вдалеке громыхала битва великих гномов. Если бы Торину посчастливилось проснуться под эти звуки, он бы решил, что в чертоги ворвался отряд орков.  
\- Я Торин-Дубощит, истребитель орков!  
\- А я - Великий Дурин! Победитель балрогов!  
Можно было встать и оттащить "победителей" за уши к матери, чтобы та занялась их воспитанием, но Торин слишком устал за день. А спать привык в любых условиях. Не так уж громко они шумят.  
БУМС!  
За дверью наступила потрясенная тишина. Торину потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы босиком выскочить из комнаты: воображение уже рисовало отрубленные секирой конечности или того хуже. Но великие "Торин" и "Дурин" стояли рядом невредимые и недоверчиво разглядывали намертво застрявшее в каменной стене лезвие секиры. Рукоять Фили так и не выпустил из рук. Обернувшись на звук, ни один из них не дрогнул. Только Кили часто заморгал, крепче прижимая к груди щит. Страх таял, уступая место гневу. Сейчас он выдерет их лично за такие фокусы!  
\- Добрый вечер, дядя, - у Фили хватило смелости попытаться выглядеть как ни в чем не бывало. - Извините, что разбудили.  
Торин внимательно посмотрел перепачканные виноватые физиономии, подхватил горе-племянников подмышки и потащил прочь.  
Сидящая за шитьем Дис даже не вздрогнула, когда тяжелая дверь отлетела к стене. Торин, заготовивший обвинительную тираду, поперхнулся от такой невозмутимости.  
\- Что на этот раз?  
\- Мы сломали дядину секиру, - обреченно вздохнул Кили, как только его опустили на пол.  
\- Я сломал, - Фили продемонстрировал матери рукоять.  
\- А как она у вас оказалась? – она продолжала орудовать иглой, сидя в пол оборота. Тяжелые косы почти скрывали лицо, но Торин заметил мимолетную улыбку.  
Зато дети решили, что виноватые взгляды и сопение не произвели на мать никакого впечатления:  
\- Я же просила, не досаждать дяде, когда он отдыхает.  
Дис подняла голову – суровость изваяний предков отпечаталась на лице:  
\- Идите к себе и подумайте над тем, что сделали.  
Глядя, как разом побледневшие мальчишки исчезли за дверью, Торин снова начал злиться. «Подумайте». Ничего не скажешь, подходящее наказание. Так она не вырастит из детей ничего путного.  
\- Почему ты не можешь придумать им занятие? Кузнечное, оружейное дело. Что угодно! Ты вырастишь из них шалопаев!  
\- Ради Дурина, ты понимаешь, что говоришь? Они – маленькие дети!  
\- Они отпрыски королевского рода и должны вести себя достойно!  
Дис воззрилась на него, отложив шитье:  
\- Они ведут себя достойно, мой король! Они учатся тому, чему обучали нас в их возрасте. А в свободное время – играют.  
Торин принялся мерить шагами комнату, все еще кипя от гнева:  
\- Их игры могут быть опасны! Они должны быть при деле. Найди наставника! Пусть учит их драться!  
\- Уже. Балин сказал, что они слишком малы для такого. После того, как Кили уронил ему на ногу палицу.  
\- Ты можешь отдать учиться только Фили. За одним ребенком легче присматривать.  
Дис наконец поднялась, уперев кулаки в бока, но он так и не узнал, что она хотела сказать, потому что дверь детской приоткрылась, и из нее выпали два ребенка, испуганно уставившись на него во все глаза. Кили вцепился в брата так, словно их собирались разлучить навсегда. Дис сердито глянула на Торина и подхватила сыновей на руки:  
\- Не бойтесь. Торин просто злится.  
\- Прости, дядя. Мы больше не будем.  
\- Да, мы будем хорошо себя вести.  
Они в унисон закивали, и Торину ничего не оставалось, как фыркнуть в бороду:  
\- Чтобы я больше не видел у вас в руках боевого оружия!  
Кили виновато шмыгнул носом и протянул Торину щит, который до сих пор прижимал к груди:  
\- Извини нас, дядя.  
Спокойно смотреть в полные раскаяния глаза было невозможно, но Торин все равно сдвинул брови:  
\- Вас все еще ждет наказание! Завтра вы будете помогать мне делать новую секиру!  
Мальчишки расцвели, а Дис усмехнулась:  
\- А теперь марш умываться. Вы похожи на маленьких гоблинов!  
Глядя на убегающих детей, Торин улыбнулся и пошел к выходу.  
\- Я думала, ты собираешься наказать их, а не поощрить, - Дис рассмеялась так открыто и искренне, что на душе потеплело. Давно он не видел ее такой. Она смотрела так, словно внезапно поняла что-то важное, но вот что – Торин не понял, поэтому постарался скрыть смущение:  
\- Если уж они везде ходят за мной, пусть будут на глазах и при деле.  
\- Ты слишком за них беспокоишься.  
В спор с ничего не понимающими женщинами Торин вступать не стал, поэтому молча удалился, гордо шлепая босыми ногами по каменному полу.


	2. Таймлайн вк. Последние дни Мории

Барабаны, барабаны. Глухо отбивают ритм глубоко внизу. С каждым часом они слышны все громче, отчетливей.   
Ори закусывает губы до крови и продолжает выводить ровные буквы на бумаге. Мифриловый меч, лежащий на коленях, поблескивает в тусклом лунном свете, по капле сочащемся с отверстия в потолке. Не будь его, они бы давно потеряли счет времени.   
Остался последний зал. Они наглухо забаррикадировали двери, но полчища орков скоро сметут и эту преграду. Мысли путаются, он пытается сосредоточиться, пересчитывает оставшихся товарищей.  
Девятнадцать. Ничтожное число. Кто-то спит, привалившись к сундукам, битком набитым мифрилом и золотом, кто-то точит топор – бессмысленное занятие, кто-то смотрит в небо, пытаясь разглядеть звезды. Ори пишет, пальцы, покрытые кровавой коркой, разгибаются с трудом. Кровь Балина – он так и не смыл ее. Храбрый воин, давний товарищ, за которым он последовал. Король, который ненадолго подарил им надежду, что Мория может вновь принадлежать им. А теперь Ори опирается на его саркофаг. Слабая поддержка, но зато Балин даже в смерти не оставил его. Хотя об Оине он думать не будет, не в такой час.   
Усталость и злость сражаются в нем, выплескиваясь в скрежет зубов. Но Ори не боится, как боялся тогда, в Эреборе. Он не боится, потому что битва уже проиграна, нет ни малейшей надежды. А тогда, когда они, щурясь, вглядывались в закатное солнце, стоя плечом к плечу, она согревала душу. Он скоро встретит их в залах Мандоса. Встретит и владыку Балина и того, другого. Который, несмотря на столько лет, все равно остался им королем.   
Барабаны приближаются, Ори пишет урывками, все чаще поглядывая на меч. Двери стонут под натиском, оставшиеся товарищи сбиваются в кучу и готовятся встретить смерть достойно. Как только орки врываются внутрь, Ори захлопывает книгу. Начинает подниматься. И тут в горло вонзается стрела.   
Рукопись рассыпается на отдельные страницы, залитые кровью.


	3. Случилось чудо, и Фили и Кили, а еще лучше, чтобы и Торин тоже, пережили битву Пяти воинств

\- Мы вроде должны быть мертвы.   
\- На залы Мандоса что-то не похоже.  
\- Они же не думают, что мы туда должны своим ходом добираться?  
Кили таращился на восходящее солнце, попутно пытаясь ущипнуть себя. Щипок, и рядом раздалось тихое подвывание:  
\- С ума сошел?! Больно же! – пришлось скосить глаза на звук.  
Слева, совсем рядом, обнаружился Фили с такой физиономией, что Кили фыркнул:  
\- У тебя нос распух. Ты теперь на Балина похож.   
\- А у тебя передних зубов нет.   
Расхохотались они одновременно и тут же застонали.   
\- Раз мы не умерли, теперь будет пирушка?  
Над полем битвы расцветал новый день.

***  
\- Торин, вставай.   
\- Гендальф, ты обещал позвать полурослика. Я хочу с ним попрощаться.  
\- Торин, вставай. Это не сработает. Трандуил сказал, что не собирается делать Аркенстон погребальным даром.   
\- Моргот тебя задери, Гендальф! – Торин, только что умиравший на широком ложе, бодро сел. – Ты говорил, что это хороший план. Я провалялся здесь два дня, вместо того, чтобы попытаться отвоевать или выкупить у эльфов наше сокровище.   
Гендальф промолчал. Не говорить же, на самом деле, что в битве полегло целое войско лосей, и теперь Трандуилу нужны деньги на восстановление популяции.  
***  
После месяца угроз и торгов, Аркенстон воцарился на законном месте, а в Эреборе началась пирушка.  
\- А все-таки, как вы выжили? – Бильбо блаженно улыбался, кружка в его руках угрожающе накренилась.  
\- Бильбо, ты что, не знаешь, что драконы – заразны? – Кили взмахнул кружкой, насколько позволили перевязанные руки и подмигнул Фили. - И все, кто их касался, порастают чешуей. А потом у них отрастают хвосты, и они начинают дышать огнем.   
Изрядно набравшийся Бильбо такой новости не выдержал: не вовремя вспомнилось, как он, попав в сокровищницу, уселся на драконий хвост. Глядя, как их штатный вор, расплескав эль, рухнул под стол, братья удивленно переглянулись:  
\- Он что, серьезно думал, что Торин отдал ему единственную мифриловую кольчугу?


	4. После Битвы Пяти Воинств

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Торин, Фили и Кили выжили, но братья были тяжело ранены и надежда на выздоровление почти ничтожна. "Я и так достаточно терял, я не могу потерять ещё и вас"

\- Торин. Торин!   
Его звали. Мягкий настойчивый голос не давал вернуться в забытье.   
\- Торин!   
Король-под-Горой бессильно зарычал, поднимая голову. Оказалось, он уснул на каменной плите. Перед глазами плыл багровый туман, мешая сосредоточиться. В ушах еще ревела битва. Он не помнил, окончилась ли она. Знал только, что нельзя никуда уходить из чертогов. Почему – память отвечать не желала.  
\- Торин, тебе надо лечь. Тут ты ничем не поможешь.   
Стряхивая навязчивую муть, Торин все же признал голос – Балин. Все никак не может оставить его в покое.   
\- Давай же. Ложись.   
Его потянули вверх и повлекли куда-то.   
\- Иди к Барлогам, Балин. Я никуда не пойду! – Торин попытался отбиваться, но руки отказались слушаться. Он вообще их не чувствовал. Сплошной комок боли. Но уходить было нельзя. Он не двинется с места, пока для них все не будет кончено.   
Пока он пытался бороться, его уложили, в рот хлынуло прохладное сладковатое снадобье.   
\- Тебе надо отдохнуть.   
У Торина даже не достало сил на последнее проклятие, сон поглотил его.   
В следующий раз он очнулся почти отдохнувшим. Все болело, голова была такой, словно ее раскололи надвое, но туман ушел. Торин смотрел, как на высоком своде мягко светит мифриловый узор, сон постепенно отступал. Они отстояли Эребор, битва выиграна. Но вот как он попал в чертоги, память отвечать отказалась. И тут Торин вспомнил. Ужас обрушился ударом вражеской палицы: Фили и Кили!   
Они лежали здесь же, прикрытые легкими эльфийскими покрывалами, белые, как полотно. На миг он даже подумал, что все кончено, кровь в ушах стучала так, что другим звукам было не пробиться. Но, когда страх отступил, Торин услышал, как клокочет дыхание Кили, как мелко и часто дышит Фили.   
… Он потерял сознание тогда, в битве. А очнулся от тяжести навалившихся тел. По лицу текло горячее и липкое – чужая кровь. Фили и Кили прижимали его к земле, израненные, окровавленные. Глаза Фили были закрыты, Кили трясло. Торин решил, что это агония, но нет – Кили смеялся. Надсадно кашляя, содрогался всем телом, стискивал его и Фили в объятиях, но смеялся. Торин еще успел поймать шальной, полный боли и счастья, взгляд, прежде чем глаза закатились, и тяжелая голова откинулась на плечо. Тогда он обезумел, а, когда горячка боя ушла, обнаружил, что тащит племянников на себе в Эребор и яростно отталкивает поддерживающих его Бофура с Ори.   
Сколько времени прошло с тех пор? Сколько он спал?  
Торин попытался встать, подойти: хотелось убедиться, что они живы, что тяжелое дыхание ему не мерещится. Но подняться на локтях – это было все, на что он был способен. А звать на помощь, даже если умирал, не стал бы.   
Тягостный сон вновь звал его, и у Торина не было сил сопротивляться.   
\- …отправился домой…  
В покоях кто-то был, и Торин не хотел, чтобы этот кто-то заметил его пробуждение. Пить хотелось нестерпимо. Он приоткрыл глаза и медленно повернул голову. Так и есть – Бильбо Бэггинс сидел между кроватей Фили и Кили и тихо что-то рассказывал. Можно было вздохнуть с облегчением – значит, живы.   
\- Гендальф уехал сегодня на рассвете. Сел на коня и умчался. Конь у него чудной – грива, словно из тумана…  
Услышав это, Торин не удержался – зубы сами собой заскрипели от злости. Проклятый волшебник! Бросил, когда ему нужна помощь! Ведь он мог бы спасти их!  
Бильбо дернулся и обернулся на звук. Вид у него был измученный, но Торину было плевать. Ему сейчас на все было плевать, кроме племянников.   
\- Ты очнулся!   
Хоббит вскочил, собираясь бежать куда-то, но Торин взмахом руки велел ему сесть обратно.  
\- Куда… - голос не слушался. – Куда уехал Гендальф?  
\- В Ривендейл, - Бильбо явно нервничал, переводя взгляд с Торина на спящего Кили.  
\- Он что-нибудь еще сказал? – с третьей попытки ему все же удалось сесть.   
\- Я позову кого-нибудь. Тебе нужен лекарь, - Бильбо уже пятился к двери. Всем своим видом источая панику.  
\- К дракону лекарей, полурослик! - Торин уже рычал, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. – Что он сказал? Почему не вылечил их?   
\- Он сказал, что это не в его силах, и что раны слишком тяжелые, - за спиной Бэггинса вырос мрачный Двалин с рукой на перевязи. – Они с эльфами тут все время толклись.   
Свет перед глазами внезапно сменился знакомой мутной пеленой, а когда она спала, Торин обнаружил, что Бэггинс ушел, а Двалин крепко держит его, не давая упасть. Торин рванулся к племянникам, едва не рухнув.   
\- Они ни разу не очнулись, - звук закрывшейся двери отозвался в ушах похоронным горном.   
Фили был горячий, как печка. Дыхание – прерывистое шумное – вздымало грудь. Над бровью багровел косой шрам. Когда Торин осторожно погладил по макушке, Фили застонал и дернулся.   
Кили, бледный, почти синий, хрипел с трудом. Каждый вздох был для него мучительным. Торин вспомнил кривой меч, торчащий из груди племянника, и неловко опустился на пол – ноги не слушались. Из груди рвался вой. Стиснув кулаки, он зарычал-завыл. Горько, тоскливо, отчаянно.   
Его кровь, его гордость. Он носил их на руках, учил драться. Он взял их в этот поход. Будь проклято золото, будь проклят Аркенстон, поглотивший его разум. Будь проклят он сам!


End file.
